


Oneshots/Drabbles(for improvement)

by PEDAwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Other, Random - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEDAwriter/pseuds/PEDAwriter
Summary: This is an attempt to improve my writing.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Don't expect much.

This is just me trying to improve and maybe find some motivation.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are whomever you decide them to be.(not Frisk)

They made their way up the mountain, that familiar path he walked long ago. 

He smiled, holding Their hand as they held a steady pace. There was a haze to his eyes, a hint of nostalgia from the memories surfacing. 

He has been on this path countless times. Countless times, to visit memories from days long past. Thrice to retrieve all his and his brother's belongings and home. And once, the very first, to make his way to freedom beside his brother and friends. 

Most of the time he came up here for no reason at all or for simple leisure.

But not this time.

He looked up, trying to gauge the time. The sky was changing from blue; it won't be long now.

Finally, they've made it up, back to the very place he stood in when monsterkind had seen its very first sunrise since the Barrier.

They sat upon the edge in comfortable silence, gazes locked on the horizon as they observed the gradients and slivers of different colors spilling across the sky. Even mostly gone, the sun was blinding.

Sans didn't dare look away.

And as they watched, all the colors eventually went, the light fading to dark and the first stars of night peeked their light above.

Then, the silence was broken.

"t'was a nice day today, huh," Sans hummed,"looks like a nice night too. thanks for coming with."

He finally looked away, turning to smile at the friend sitting beside him.

They smiled back, waving away his thanks but saying welcome anyway. They enjoyed being here, with him, as well.

Sans didn't argue. He turned back towards the stars, a contemplative look washing over his face.

The barely-there light from the early stars glanced off his skull, making the voids in his eye sockets darker, as if to mirror the depthless black above. It made his eyelights glow, and as They stared, They could've sworn they were the brightest stars they have ever seen, brighter than any of the other lights above.

Mesmerized, they feel their tongue go dry. Before they knew it, they blurted out, asking if this counts as a date.

Sans stared in surprise. They wanted to die.

Just as They contemplated biting Their traitorous tongue off, They hear him chuckle.

'This is it,' They thought, 'it's all over. We're not even in a relationship yet and I already blew it. Any minute now and he'll laugh at my face. Stars, what if he pushes me off the cliff? Actually, great, that works for me, I might just have to-- wait, why's his cheeks blue?'

Wide-eyed in astonishment, They stared as the blue film spread, on his cheekbones and over where his nose would be. He turned his head-- bashfully!?-- as his eyelights somehow gained a softer look to them.

"sure, if you want it to be. i don't exactly have any raisins why not. kinda hopin' for it myself, actually."

Their mouth dropped.

D-did Their crush just confess...?

Sans sighed, happy. From Their reaction, it seemed the feeling was mutual, in which They wanted to pursue this as well. Thought now They looked to be a bit overwhelmed according to the accurate immitation of a fish.

Laughing once more, Sans threw a joke, hoping to lighten the atmosphere and succeeding in wheedling a startled laugh and a stuttered confession.

And so, late into the night they talked and laughed and gazed at the stars finally twinkling playfully, until the moon was high and the need of sleep became apparent. It was then that they parted ways, reluctantly, but happily looking forward to a promised second date.

Sans laid on his matress, contemplating. 

This wasn't love, he knew, not yet anyway. 

But for once he was willing to give it a try.

They've been friends for three years longer that when this attraction eventually came about, and he already knows there's not much he could lose here, not with Them. He knew them well enough to be sure that if it doesn't work out between them, their friendship would remain the same.

It may not be love, but it is a possibily. 

It is affection, attraction, and it had potential for so much more.

And for the first time in a long while, Sans found himself looking forward to a possible future.


End file.
